The invention relates to a tool and a method for laminating a decorative layer onto a substrate component.
A laminating tool is known from DE 31 09 338.
US 2007/0246865 describes a method and apparatus for forming a sheet of polymeric material.
DE 10 2004 063 658 B4 shows a vacuum laminating tool with two tool components for manufacturing a decorative layer, wherein each tool component comprises a forming contour that determines the contour of the decorative layer in order to effect forming of the decorative layer as a result of moving the tool components together. From EP 1 491 311 A1 a laminating device for laminating a substrate forming component with a covering material is known, which laminating device comprises a lower tool and an upper tool. The upper tool comprises an elastic pressing-on means designed as a membrane in order to distribute the laminating pressure also in steep flank regions and in edge regions of the substrate forming component in a more homogeneous manner.
From DE 197 33 126 A1 a method and a device for thermally forming plastic film or foil is known, wherein during forming, in order to maintain a predetermined temperature distribution, the film or foil is heated.
DE 94 08 396 U1 describes a device for HF-laminating trim parts with vacuum support, in which device prior to closing the tool halves a decorative blank is clamped between a centring ring and a pressure ring.
From EP 0 734 841 A2 a method for bonding a decorative layer to a substrate layer is known, in which method the decorative layer is first pre-extended by means of a contour piece, and the contact region by means of which the decorative layer rests against the contour piece is pressed into a concave forming section of the substrate layer. As a result of pressing the contour piece against the decorative layer, and as a result of pressing-in the said contact region of said decorative layer, sliding movements between the decorative layer and the contact side of the contour piece result. Consequently the quality of the decorative layer on its visible side is negatively affected. Furthermore, the extension process and the pressing-in process during pressing the contour piece onto the decorative layer also results in impairment of the visible side of the decorative layer and, furthermore, in a reduction in the thickness of said decorative layer, which is associated with a disadvantage in the context of precise processing of the decorative layer.
From DE 40 08 221 A1 a method for connecting a substrate layer to a decorative layer by means of a thermal compression-moulding method is known. Pressing the decorative layer onto the substrate layer results in compression in particular of the decorative layer, as a result of which compression the quality of the decorative layer on its visible side is impaired.